doctor's and dating
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia has a friend called sonia who tink's she is pregnant, she gets mia to get some test's and she forces mia to do the test with hr, what hapen's when mia's say she's pregnant and why is the doctor she saw so hot that she can resist him?


"i can't believe you makin me go and get them for you"mia said down the phone to her friend as she picked up 3 pregnancy test's from walmart and took the checkout as the woman looked at her with a disapproving look.

"still can't you come down here and get the pregnancy test's yourself because until you i'm not stupid enough to have sex before marriage"mia said as she payed for the test's then went home.

Mia dropped the bag on the table as one of the box's tumbled out from the bag as she walked off into the kitchin and the other's walked in to see them.

"why are there pregnancy test's on the table"mike yelled as he picked up one of the box's.

"there mine don't touch them"mia called poking her head out from the kitchin shocking the other's.

"look just come over here i don't really care about rule's and i want to know your results in the first place"mia said and shut the phone.

"mia you think you're pregnant"emily said as mia looked up and jii raised his brows at her.

"me oh no my friend called sonia was being an idiot with her boyfriend and begged me to get her a test from the shop because she's afraid of being pregnant but was afraid of doing it so said that i had to do the test aswell so i agreed and she's coming over in a minute to do it"mia said as the other's nodded.

"and i'm going to have a fat go at her because i got disgusted look's thrown at me at walmart"she said as a knock was hered from the door and jii opened it and a girl mia's height walked in.

"here"mia said and threw one of the box's at her as she grabbed her own one.

"why did you get 3 mia"kevin said as mia looked at them.

"incase one of us is unsure about the results"she said as the other's nodded and she walked off and after 5 minutes mia came into the common room and grabbed the 3rd box as the other's looked at her.

"she say's she needed to try it again"she said and the other's nodded and mia walked off after another 5 minutes the 2 girl's walked out sonia holding one test and mia holding 2.

"i don't get it though"mia said as sonia shrugged.

"well i'm gonna have a little kid"sonia said as mia looked back over her test's.

"mia if i were you i would book an appointment at the hospital"sonia said as mia nodded.

"i think i'm gonna have to"mia said as the other's looked at her.

"why"jayden said as mia looked at the other's as mia sighed frowning.

"i don't know how this can happen though sonia both of these test's say i'm pregnant when i am not i've never even had a boyfriend in my life"mia said as sonia bit her lip.

"you don't need a boyfriend to get pregnant"sonia said as mia hit her.

"yes i know that but i've never had sex"mia said as sonia gasped and hit mia on the arm.

"mia you're dad you said before you came here he used to abuse you at home"sonia said as mkia stepped back.

"my dad wouldn't of raped me sonia i would of known otherwize"mia said as sonia looked at her.

"you never know mia"sonia said as mia pushed her to the door.

"get out of this house you sick sick woman and never come back"mia said making sonia laugh as she left and miaq grabbed her phone to book an appointment.

The next day mia went to the hospital to see the doctor as he looked at her.

"so what's up mia"he said as mia sat on the bed.

"yesterday i took a pregnancy test and it say's i'm pregnant when i'm not"mia said as the doctor hummed.

"why did you take the test in the first place"he said as mia sighed.

"i have this friend called sonia who was being an idiot with her boyfriend and told me to get her a pregnancy test from the shop because she didn't want to get it and said to me she will take the test if i did so i bought 3 and i took the test twice and it say's i'm pregnant on both when i'm still a virgin"she said as the doctor hummed again.

"is it alright if we take some test's mia and if it's uncomfortable i can get a female nurse in her if you want"he said as she shook her head.

"it's fine i don't mind"mia said as the test took place and after a long amount of time mia was lying on the bed fully clothed and wondering about the test's.

"ok mia"the doctor said as he walked in and mia finally saw his name tag.

His name was dr reyes he was a young doctor about 18 or 19 and was quite hot for mia as she sat up and he sat at the end on the bed and looked at the board then back to her.

"in the test's we have found that there was a tear in your hymen and that you are actually 2 month's pregnant has any past event's happened that might of leaded to this"he said as mia bit her lip.

"when i was younger my dad used to abuse me and took pictures of it then stopped until i got to 16 like i am now and started it again and said if i fought back he would show everyone the picture's and i knew he did hurt me when i was sleeping as i would wake up with bruises or bite marks on my skin"she said as he nodded.

"that might of caused it then because from all of the beating you're hymen would of teared and whenever you're dad did during the night got you pregnant"he said as mia nodded thinking looking at her feet.

"if you're still unsure about the test's i can repeat them for you but i would have to keep you overnight for it"he said as she looked up at him.

"i don't want to cause you any fuss just to know if i'm pregnant or not"mia said as the doctor shook his head and secretly mia wanted to spend some more time with him to get to know him.

"well mia we know that you're pregnant from your father but you don't remember how it's not a fuss at all"he said as she agreed to stay over night and rang jii saying she had to stay over night not saying about being pregnant as she took the test's again and they came back saying she was pregnant again so she thanked dr reyes finding out his first name was james as she left the hospital.

Mia went to the park and sat on the swing's thinking as she gently swung as the other's appeared.

"hey it's mia"emily said as they saw a man came up behind her.

"hello"he said and mia jumped up as she went wide eyed at the man.

"hello mia"he said as mia wet her lip's.

"d-dad"mia said as he nodded and he took her hand.

"come on mia we have some business to attend to"he said as mia yanked her hand from him as people stopped to watch them as the other's walked closer to them.

"no"mia said as he turned to her.

"mia you know what i will do if you refuse"he said as mia took in a breath.

"no"she said again as he raised his brows at her and took a step forward close to her face.

"you don't want to do that mia were going"he said grabbing her hand and went to drag her off as she yanked herself from him again as he turned to hit her as she ducked and shoved him back.

"NO"she yelled at him as he took in a breath.

"i'm not gonna just let you abuse me anymore dad you allready have gotten me pregnant what else do you want"mia yelled at him making him stagger back as james the doctor that attended to mia was watching as mia's dad narrowed his eyes at her.

"stop lying mia now come on you're coming home"he said as mia shook her head and could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"i'm not lying _dad_ you genuinely have gotten me pregnant"mia replied harshly as her dad clenched his fist as mia fell onto the floor by the uppercut as he stood on her throat.

"you were only good for one thing my child and living wasn't one of them"mr watanabe said as he was punched by james who helped mia breath properly.

Within an hour mia was back at the shiba house and her dad was at the police station as the other's looked at mia who was hugging her knees on the floor between emily's leg's.

Emily was playing with her hair as mia sniffed.

"i can't believe my own dad got me pregnant"mia said as the other's swallowed.

"why didn't you tell someone when he was abusing you mia"mike said as mia shook her head.

"because he threatened to share my deepest darkest secrets with my friend's and my childhood crush"mia said as jii nodded.

"as i rightly remember that we jayden"jii said as mia nodded.

"but when he stopped i thought he stopped full time and he did it way worse when he started up again i told him that i would go to the police but he said that he would post the video's and photo's on the internet though i knew he allready had because some guy's told me that saw a video of me and a old man on a porn site and they showed me the video and i knew he had done allready"she said as they nodded.

"i didn't want anyone to know as i knew i would lose all the friend's i had but i tried to tell my mother about it but my dad stopped me and this was just before my mom went to visit my nan for a week leaving me with my father and i bet if i were to look it up all those video's and pictures would be on site's like that"mia said as the other's nodded.

"well atleast you're dad was taken to the police station"jayden said as mike nodded.

"do you know how far you are"he said as she nodded.

"2 months"mia said as the other's nodded as mia went to her room.

The next day mia was at the park when james walked to her as he had a guitar on his back as he tapped har back.

"hey mia"he said making her jump up as she turned.

"sorry"he said as she smiled.

"hey dr reyes"mia said as he shook his head.

"call me james"he said as she nodded and jayden appeared.

"i want to tell you something"he said as she nodded

"mia jii want's to speak to you"jayden said as she nodded.

"ill be there in 5 minutes"she said as he nodded and ran off.

"i need to go"she said as he took as her hand.

"you still have 5 minutes"james said as mia sighed and smiled.

"ok then"she said sitting on the swing again as he grabbed yhis guitar.

I'm, I'm good at wasting time

I think lyrics need to rhyme

And you're not asking

But I'm trying to grow a mustache

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla

Otherwise it smells like feet to me

And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail

And I love you when you say my name

If you wanna know

Here it goes

Gonna tell you this

The part of me that'll show if you're close

Gonna let you see everything

But remember that you asked for it

I'll try to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain

My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?

At times confusing, slightly amusing

Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

La la la la

La la la la la la la la, da

I never trust a dog to watch my food

And I like to use to the word "dude"

As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective

And I've never really been into cars

I like really cool guitars and superheroes

And checks with lots of zeros on 'em

I love the sound of violins

And making someone smile

If you wanna know

Here it goes

Gonna tell you this

The part of me that'll show if you're close

Gonna let you see everything

But remember that you asked for it

I'll try to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain

My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?

At times confusing, possibly amusing

Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to

So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know

Here it goes

Gonna tell you this

The part of me that'll show if you're close

Gonna let you see everything

But remember that you asked for it

I'll try to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain

My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?

At times confusing, hopefully amusing

Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me

Mia smiled at him as jayden appeared again.

"mia"he said as she saw jayden and nodded.

"i'm coming jayden"she said as he walked off.

"that was beautiful but i need to go"mia said as he nodded and handed her a letter as she went to open it.

"don't open it until you are home"he said as she nodded and she left as he grinned and ran off.

When mia got home she grinned blushing.

"he wrote a song for me"she breathed out as she looked at the letter in her hands as the other's looked at her.

"is that mail"mike said as mia looked up.

"it's for me from...a friend"mia said as she leaned on the wall and slid down it sitting on the floor as she opened the letter and read it in her head as she blushed and grinned.

"woah"she said as she placed the letter in her lap.

"now i don't feel that bad about myself"mia said as she grinned putting the letter back into the envelope as emily jumped up.

"mia"she said ads mia turned to her.

"what"mia said making emily grin as jii and the guy's looked at emily as she took mia's hand's.

"how hot is he"he said making bia bite her top lip.

"you wouldn't believe me if i told you"mia said making emily squeal.

"what are they talking about"kevin said as mia smiled at the younger girl.

"how old"emily said as mia sighed.

"i think 18 or 19"mia said as emily smiled as mia got her phone out as as she dialed in a number putting the phone to her ear.

"hey james now about that letter..."mia said walking from the room.

The next day mia was waiting at the park as the other's was spying on here as james's walked behind her and smiled as he leaned on the wall behind her and just watched her as she stared at the tree's in front of her as he walked behind her as she started to swing and he pushed her startling her as she jumped off tumbling onto the floor as james chuckled and helped her up.

"sorry i couldn't resist"he said making her smile as they walked off for the lunch date and after that they walked to the shiba house where the other's were.

"i demand to see my daughter right now"mia's mom said as jii silenced her as everyone hid in the kitchin as mia and james walked in.

"thankyou for the lunch james"mia said as he smiled nodding at her.

"no problem mia there was somthing else to go with the song that i wanted to give you"he said as she nodded.

"what is it"she said as he smiled.

"close you're eyes"he said as she did as he kissed her cheek then left as she smiled opening her eyes as she ran to the door.

"see you tomorrow thank you"she yelled as he ran off and she closed the door.

"when's the wedding"mia turned to see her mother smirking at her.

"m-mom why are you here"mia said as mia's mom maria grinned.

"what am i not aloud to turn up to find my daughter with her boyfriend"maria said as mia bit her lip.

"he's not my boyfriend he's a doctor"mia said as maria raised her brow's.

"he was the doctor that tested on me and told me that dad had gotten me pregnant"mia said as her mom smiled.

"and he's your boyfriend"maria said as mia sighed and smiled.

"i wish"mia said as she hugged her mom as jii turned on the tv.

"in other new's jack watanabe has been jailed for life with countless charges of abuse blackmail and rape against his daughter mia"the woman nsaid as a picture of mia's dad came up and the man shook his head.

"what man would rape his own daughter that's sick and vile i hope mia is alright"the man said as the woman nodded.

"report's say he has gotten her 2 months pregnant...more news at 6"the woman said as it changed to sport and they all talked.

In the morning mia went out for a run in her training gii while thinking as she stopped by a tree and plugged her headphones in blasting music as she ran and james was on his break outside the hospital as he saw mia jogging and shouted her name but saw her headphones and watched as mia saw a speeding car and a boy on his scooter as he rode out into the path of the car as mia saw the car and knew the boy was gonna get hurt as a man yelled as people watched as mia ran into the road and grabbed the boy and ran to the other side as the car ran over the scooter as mia placed the boy down.

As mia got up and turned she was shoved back by the driver.

"what do you think you're doing running out in front of my car like that"he yelled as mia squared up to him.

"you would have run him over"she said motioning to the little boy.

The other's were watching the new's when a live stream came on of mia and the guy arguing.

"you could have run him over"mia said as the guy looked at her.

"i don't care all i care about is the condition of my car"he said as mia took one breath.

"then you are no human"mia said as he nodded.

"you got that right pink ranger"he said as he punched mia in the face hard as she staggered back and looked up at him as everyone saw her backflip kicking him in the chest making him fall into his car as she landed and he got up.

"did you like my acting girl because i thought it was good"he said as mia knew who it was.

"ok then come on fight me"mia said as he laughed at her as she punched him in the chest and he staggered back and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor.

"you want me to fight you...you won't last 2 minutes"he said as he flew into his car.

"then give me a chance to prove you wrong"mia said as the other's went wide eyed.

"that's mia watanabe the girl who had been abused my her father"the man said as they nodded and they all watched as mia flipped over the man and he turned as mia jumped onto the front of the car as the guy did as well and he fell off from the stab to the chest by mia's spin sword and he hit the floor and mia leaned her sword on her shoulder.

"how does that feel nighlock getting beaten by a girl"mia said as the man changed into a nighlock as he shrugged.

"you tell me"he said as he went to hit mia as she flipped onto the roof of the car and jumped off the back as she used the double disk to get 2 spin sword's as mari appeared and mia threw her extra sword at her.

"who are you"the nighlock said as mia smiled.

"this is the previous pink ranger and my mother"mia said as the 2 girl's ran forward fighting until maria stepped out and mia grabbed her morpher.

"GO GO SAMURAI"she yelled and morphed shocking james as they fought until the nighlock had his sword at mia's throat as she was on the car.

"you lose"he said as she looked up.

"i win"she said as she ducked her head low and turned her body and smashed her feet into his face as she pushed off from the car and her foot crashed his head as he fell back as mia flipped and landed on him as she dropped to her knees straddling him and punched him in the face a few time's then charged up all her power in her right fist and planted it in his face as she jumped off him as he exploded and she demorphed.

Her mother ran to her as they highfived.

"couldn't of done it better myself"maria said making mia grin.

"i defeated a nighlock and saved a life in one day too much work"mia said making maria smile.

"way too much work"james said as mia turned and smiled at him as they went to the shiba house and talked until james left and her mom grinned at her.

"you really like him mia i can tell"she said as mia smiled.

"how did you know it's not obvious or anything mom"mia said sarcastically making her mom smile.

"i think it's cute"maria said as mia smiled.

"well he wrote a song for me mom and i've wrote one for him"mia said grinning as she rubbed her eye as her phone rang.

"hello"she said as she smiled.

"you hered i know"mia said as she grinned.

"i thought this was all gonna go upside down with the current situation but somehow it's actually gotten me a profit but anyway how did you boyfriend take it"she said as she went wide eyed.

"he proposed to you wow lucky i'm happy for you...wow godmother"mia said as she took the phone from her mouth.

"hey mom sonia's just asked me to be the godmother of her child"she said as her mom grinned.

"good"maria said as mia grinned.

"well you don't know sonia you might have twins...or triplets or more than that"mia said as she laughed.

"ok i'll stop i'll talk to you tomorrow then see ya"mia said as she smiled as jii held his hand out at her and she frowned.

"what"she said as he looked up.

"you're samuraizer"he said as she nodded.

"are you benching her"mike said as mia handed jii her morpher as maria hit hike in the back of the head.

"she's pregnant mike one attack and she can lose her baby"maria said as mike nodded.

"but what happens if she's attacked and can't run away and has to fight"kevin said as mia wagged her finger at him.

"i may have given up my samuraizer but the pink ranger isn't the only ranger i am"she said as she reached up to rub her head when her sleve fell down to show the other's what looked like a tattoo on her arm of a claw mark which was black.

"mia you have a tattoo"jayden said as mia look at her arm.

"no jayden i received this a while back after a fight with a friend of mine turning me into the white tiger master"she said as they frowned.

"what"they said as she shook her head.

"don't worry about it"mia said as her mom nodded.

"yeah all that stuff is really complicated about animal spirit's and academy's stuff"her mom said as mia smiled.

"just because you didn't get you grade's mom that's why you don't understand it"mia said as her mom raised her brow's.

"and you haven't gotten yours yet"her mom said as mia nodded.

"because i want to go to college after this because i will not get the chance to go back to school"mia said as he mom grinned.

"that's my girl"maria said as they went to bed.

Jii had given them a day off in the morning so they went to the skatepark as moogger's appeared as they were powered up mooggers with a strange looking monster that overpowered the other's greatly as mia looked at the monster and took off her jacket.

"oh look the white tiger master"the monster said as mia smirked at him.

"i thought you were destroyed"she said as he nodded.

"i was then i got incarnated again by jellica"he said as mia nodded.

"well then carnosaur prepare to get defeated again be me"she said in a pose with her hand's like claw's.

"oh well then"he said as mia did some movement's.

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE UNLEASH THE WHITE TIGER"mia shouted as a white tiger spirit launched itself at carnosaur as the other's went wide eyed as the spirit of a man in bronze clothing watched mia as she started to fight the flying master countering all of his move's until he got angry and flew away as the moogger's vanished and a clapping was hered as mia saw master mao as she smiled and he vanished and then they went back to the shiba house to find jii and james.

"james what bring's you here"mia said as jame's looked at her and checked his watch.

"i have about an hour and a half of free time before i have any patient's so if you want we can do a scan at the hospital to know if you're having a boy or a girl or a boy and a girl or triplet's or twin's"he said as she hit him.

"i know i want a child but i don't want that manny"she sais as everyone laughed.

"so you're answer"he said as she smiled.

"yeah i'll take it up"she said as they walked out to his car and got in then drove to the hospital and walked to a room where mia got onto the bed and he got the cream.

"this is going to be a bit cold"he said as she smirked and nodded as he lifted up her shirt and he rubbed the cream onto mia's stomach and took the thing and pressed it on mia's stomach as he smiled.

"you're having triplet's and there all boy's"he said as he looked at her.

"i'm kidding kidding"he said as she hit him.

"no you're having twins one boy and one girl"he said as she smiled and looked at the screen as they cleaned up and he gave mia a picture of her scan as she sat on the bed as he sat next to her.

"what do you think you're gonna name them"he said as she looked at him.

"i have no clue"she said as she saw his guitar and grinned as she placed the picture on the bed and grabbed his guitar as he frowned.

"since you wrote a song for me i took the time to write one for you as i now have all the time in the world as i'm benched"she said as he grinned and she started to play.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, boy

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, boy

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, boy

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, boy

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Mia looked at james who smiled at her.

"woah that was amazing"he said as she smiled and put the guitar down as she took the photo and looked at the time.

"i should be going you probably have patient's waiting for you"she said as he jumped off the bed and took her hand.

"wait"he said as the curtain was open and some of the other doctor's and nurses watched.

"yeah"she said as he smiled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lip's as he let her go and she turned and grinned.

"i think i'm gonna like this"she said as she grinned and walked out and went back to the shiba house and opened up the door with the picture in hand as she hid it behind her back as she leaned on the door frame.

"so mia what are you having are we gonna have a boy or a girl running around the house"mike said as mia grinned.

"both and there twin's"she said as she pulled the picture from her back as she called her mom and smiled.

"mom i'm having twin's and one's boy one's a girl"she said as she smiled.

"i'll put the scan on facebook yeah i will- what about james"she said as she smiled.

"oh nothing i just played the song i wrote for him and earned a kiss"she said as she grinned as she hered her mom squeal.

"mom you sound like a 5 year old on christmas over a kiss"she said as she laughed and walked down the hall.

In the morning everyone but mia was up when they hered the sound of someone running as the bathroom door opened and puking was hered.

"mia are you ok"jayden called as a flush was hered.

"yep just morning sickness"was called as mia walked into the kitchin as she brushed the hair from her face as the smell of bacon and eggs hit her nose.

"not over yet"she said as she turned and ran down the hall and puked in the bathroom again then came in fine as she ate some toast and took an apple and walked to her room.

A week after that jayden had introduce everyone but mia to laured as they toom lauren to the shiba house and mia was sleeping at the time as lauren saw the picture of mia's scan on the table.

"who's having kid's"she muttered as mia's door opened as she ran to the bathroom and started to puke again and walked down the hall and saw lauren as she frowned and went into the kitchin and came out with some water.

"hey i see you found my scan"mia said as lauren looked up.

"you're having kid's"lauren said as mia nodded and sat down.

"yeah i'm 3 months now i think that's why jii benched me and there no pink ranger anymore"she said as lauren nodded.

"well i'm lauren jayden's sister and the new red ranger"he said holding out her hand as mia smiled.

"i'm mia"she said as the 2 shook hand's as mia's phone pinged and she looked at her facebook and laughed.

"what's funny"lauren said as mia looked at her.

"do you know what facebook is"she said as lauren nodded.

"my mom's just put a post up saying baby shower in capital's and tagged me and a load of other friend's in"she said as lauren giggled and the other's looked in from the kitchin.

"those 2 are getting along great"mike muttered as the other's nodded and mia's phone pinged again and she smiled.

"lunch question mark from james reyes"she said as she smirked.

"depends where and when"she put as she smiled and the door opened.

"now and in mr munch"was hered as james's walked in and mia jumped up and smiled at him.

"let me get changed first"she said as he frowned.

"why you look fine"he said as lauren saw him in his doctor's uniform save for the white cloak.

"i was sick earlier james my clothes smell like puke"she said as he nodded.

"morning sickness"he said as she nodded.

"jii can i-"

"yeah go ahead"was yelled as she smiled and went getting changed into black jeans and a top.

"hi i'm james's"james's said as lauren got up and smiled at him.

"hi i'm lauren so are you mia's boyfriend or something"lauren said as he smiled and shook his head.

"no not yet anyway but i'm her doctor"he said as she raised her brow's.

"what i'm only 19 i'm only 2 year's above her and i stopped her dad from hurting her even though he has allready got her pregnant"he said as lauren laughed and nodded as mia came out and the 2 left.

They returned later that day as mia thanked james's at the door then he drove off and mia walked to go to her room.

"how was it why were you so long for going out to lunch"mike said as mia looked at them.

"we went to lunch then went back to his and i think i fell asleep on the sofa man being pregnant with twins make's you sleepy"she said as she padded off to her room and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

The next day the other's came back in from a battle to find mia in the dogo doing sit up's.

"i can't be this lazy i still have to exercise"mia muttered and continued until she laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling and noticed the other's watching her but ignored them.

"i hope i don't turn out a moody bitch to the other's when i'm like this"she said as mike jumped next to her.

"come on mia you can do it push push"he yelled as she jumped up and punched him in the stomach.

"breath mike breath"she yelled at him as the other's laughed and then they talked and did there own thing as they train mia watched them and she twitched her finger's as she was board.

"emily"she said as she clashed sword's with mike.

"yeah mia"she said as mia smiled.

"can i have a try on your flute there's nothing to do and i'm really bored and my brother has my guitar"mia said as emily nodded.

"sure go ahead it's on my dresser"she said as mia smiled.

"thanks"she said and walked inside and grabbed emily's flute as jii walked outside and mia smiled at it as she turned so her leg's were on either side of the bench she was on she took out her phone to look at the note's of a song she used to play and started to play it making everyone stop and listen.

"wow"lauren muttered as they all looked at mia.

"that sound's like somthing out of soulcalibur"mike said as mia blinked as she continued to play the tune until she stopped and everyone saw her face scrunch up in pain as she swallowed and her face returned to normal as she placed the flute down and got up as she ran inside to be sick then she ran out and sat against the wall.

"mia you should go rest get some sleep maybe"jii said as she looked at him.

"i'm afraid jii"she said as he crouched by her.

"of what"he said as she smiled.

"i'm afraid i'm gonna get lazy and i won't be fit enough to be a ranger after this"she said as he laughed.

"come on"he said helping her up as they took mia's phone and emily's flute inside and went to mia's room.

The next day mia was in her room when a knock came from the door and jii opened it as the other's looked at the door.

"hello"jii said as the boy grinned.

"hey is mia there"he said as jii nodded and he walked in as mia's door opened and she ran to the bathroom and puked then walked out as terry looked at her.

"sis you ok you look sick"he said as she shook her head.

"no just morning sickness all normal"she said as they hugged.

"you're sibling's"jayden said as they nodded.

"please say that's my guitar and not your's"mia said as terry nodded.

"yep you're guitar"he said as he gave it to her and she grinned.

"at least now being benched won't be as boring"she said as he laughed.

"mia you board never"he said as she hit him and leaned the guitar on the wall as she looked at him.

"why are you here in the first place that's what i want to know"she said as he leaned on the wall.

"well i hered you like james's reyes and i came to tell you that you can't date him"he said as she frowned.

"why not"she said as terry grinned.

"because i'm dating his sister"he said as her face turned from happy to sad in a flash.

"i'm kidding he doesn't have a sister but i came to give you this"he said as he pulled out a letter.

"what's it about"she said as he grinned.

"you're baby shower"he said as mia sighed.

"i'm not even for month's pregnant and there all excited about it jeez let me get at least halfway first before this"she said as terry laughed.

"wrell mom just wqanted to know that she was planning everything for you"he said as mia rolled her eye's.

that woman need's to learn to wait and talk about thing's before rushing into them without discussing it"mia said as jii looked at her.

"yeah you take after her like mother like daughter"he said as he walked off and mia was confused and she shook her head.

"please say it's way away from now"mia said as she opened it and looked at the date.

"why"she said and the other's blinked.

"what"mike said as mia looked at them.

"my baby shower's next saturday"she said as she folded the letter back up.

"i'm asking james to come to this because he's the closest thing i have to a boyfriend right now"she said as terry laughed as he walked off and mia took her guitar in her room and called james.

"hey what's up"mia said as she smiled.

"i'm fine my mom's organised a baby shower for me allready"she said as she smiled.

"next saturday"she said as james laughed as she walked to the common room.

"yeah she decided to tell me through a letter my brother delivered personally"she said as she hered a laugh as she walked to the kitchin and sat down as she took in a breath.

"well for that do i really need to think about it yes yes i would love to"she said as she smirked.

"now were official we have 2 kids to name and a baby shower next saturday"mia said as she laughed and walked out.

After the baby shower and a few month's it really started to show that mia was pregnant and jame's was with her in the shiba house sitting in the common room when mia felt a kick.

"james"she said as he looked up.

"yes"he said as she smiled.

"i felt one of the little bugger's kick"she said as he grinned and put his hand on her stomach as he felt it kick as well as he grinned and they kissed.

"so what are we gonna call them"he said as she shrugged.

"i have absolutely no clue"she said smiling.

"what what boy name's do you like"he said as she hummed.

"you know what i'm going to be fair here i get to name the girl and you get to name the boy"she said as he grinned.

"what name do you have in mind"she said as he looked as mike who was grinning.

"there's shadow zhane and robert but his middle name james so his nickname would be Rj"he said as she smiled.

"those are cool name's"she said as he smiled.

"what about you"he said as she smiled.

"well i like the name cassie may karone zara and sonia"mia said as mike walked to them.

"name them shadow and sonia 2 references from the sonic universe and shadonia a better love story then twilight"he said as he walked off as mia smiled.

Mia was a fortnight till due to have her 2 kid's when terry turned up as mia looked at him.

"hey terry what's up"she said as he sighed.

"mia i know you're a fortnight till due and i shouldnt ask this"he said as she nodded.

"i'm doing another charity concert"he said as she nodded at the other's looked at them.

"and i wanted to know if you could sing i can get a chair out there so you don't have to stand up and the money raised is going to the nursery where you worked to make it bigger"he said as she smirked.

"a pregnant 17 year old girl singing onstage with her younger brother just 2 weeks before due to give birth"she said as he smiled.

"really mia"jii said as he stepped out.

"you really shouldn't do it for obvious reasons but you can if you want"he said as she nodded.

"when is it"she said as he looked at his watch.

"in half an hour"he said as she sighed.

"and you need me to sing that bad"she said as he nodded and she smiled.

"fine let me call james quick to tell him what's going on"she said as she went to change into more comfortable clothes and walk doubt talking to james's.

"ok see you later love you"she said as she hung up.

"he said that he's gonna watch the concert from the t.v in his room at the hospital"she said as he nodded and they walked out and got into terry's car and left to the stage.

Mia stood behind stage waiting while talking to terry's manager mark who smiled at her.

"you're brave doing this"he said as she frowned.

"why"she said as he smirked.

"you're 2 week's away from giving birth mia you could give birth at any moment"he said as she breathed out.

"please don't make me paranoid"she said as he smiled.

"now everyone we have a special guest to sing with us today as i needed her help with the concert today"terry said as a guy ran out with a bar chair and placed it next to terry as he smiled.

"my sister has joined us to sing with us today as i kinda asked her to like half an hour ago mia come out"terry said as mia walked out over to him and the chair as he helped her onto it.

"how many week's now mia"terry said as mai looked at him.

"2 weeks"she said as he smiled.

"see my sister never disappoints 2 week's until birth and still sing's at my concert because she love's me"he said as she hit him.

"no it's because this is for charity and you politely asked me"she said as people laughed.

"i call bull"he said as she smiled.

"and i don't care"she said as he grinned and they started to play song's and sing.

They had gone through 6 song's and the band were going to play 10 when they were singing and mia's mic hit the floor as everyone looked at her as her face scrunched up in pain.

"terry"she said and he ran to her.

"what's wrong mia"he said as she looked at him.

"call an ambulance"she said as he went wide eyed as he called an ambulance and mia was rushed off to hospital giving birth 2 week's early as she was in the bed and james was holding her hand.

"you can do this mia"he said as she nodded as the other doctor looked at her.

"ok push mia"he said as mia was pushing.

15 minutes later mia and james were handed there kid's as mia smiled at him.

"they look so cute"she said as he nodded.

"i know shadow's gonna be soo cool like me"he said as she smiled.

"and zara's gonna be awesome just like me"she said as he kissed her head and she smiled.

"what do you think the other's are gonna say"he said as mia smiled.

"emily and lauren will be like i'm gonna die of cuteness overload"she said as he laughed.

The next day was when mia and james could take the kid's to the shiba house as the other's were training when the 2 drove up and they opened the door and giggle's filled the air.

"the baby's are here"emily yelled as everyone ran to see them.

"guy's meet shadow and zara"mai said as the 2 let them hold them as the 2 sat down on the sofa cuddling up.

"wait for it"mia said and pointed at the girl's.

"were going to die of cuteness overload"lauren and emily squealed as mia jump up from james's arm's.

"i told you that that would say that"mia said as james smiled and jii pulled them aside.

"mia i wa talking to diaskune about your kids yesterday"he said and she nodded.

"es and"she said as he swallowed.

"he said you're only allowed to keep one"he said as she frowned.

"what"she said as he blinked.

"you have to decide which one you want to keep and put the other up for adoption for safety reasons"he said as mia swallowed.

"but ji i can't"she said as he nodded.

"i know mia i would as well but he said its for the best"he said as he left mia and james staring at eachother in despair.


End file.
